Star Fox Legacies: Book One
by FoxMcCloud12
Summary: Twenty-two years after the events of Star Fox Command- Marcus isn't the only offspring of the famed Fox McCloud. James McCloud II and his twin sister Jamie McCloud join the Cornerian Military. Tough challenges wait ahead of them. Do they have what it takes to overcome them and live up to their family name? Rated M for blood, gore, swearing among other things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

[June 2, 2673 1000 Hours]

"Alright, everyone up! One week until graduation and you still have a lot of things that needs to be done before hand," yelled the drill Sargent. James groaned and sluggishly pulled himself out of his cot. He had been up all night working on the G-Diffuser with his father Fox McCloud.

James is the son of Fox and Krystal. He has a twin sister and his older brother is Marcus McCloud, current leader of the Star Fox team. No one could understand how James ended up with black and red fur-black being the dominant color while the red were the streaks. James was named after his grandfather, James McCloud, who died on a mission to Venom when Fox was only five. James' left eye was a sapphire while his right eye was a bright green.

He walked over to a cot and shook it violently. A female fox that looked just liked him yelped and fell to the floor.

"Get up Jamie. We got things to do," said James tiredly.

"You are an ass!" Jamie claimed while picking herself up.

"Thanks for noticing."

Although they looked alike, Jamie's fur was red and black- red being the dominant one and the black being the streaks. Her left eye was green and the right was purple.

They both got their uniforms on and headed out for breakfast.

'A week from graduation,' James thought to himself as he grabbed his coffee. Jamie sat with a couple of her friends. James took a seat with a panda, a flacon, and an artic fox. "Sup guys," James said.

"We see each other every day do you really need to ask?" said the fox.

The fox is Linus. No one knows his last name. He is a good friend of James and he has green eyes.

"Can't believe we have one week left here," said the panda. The panda is Altair Fenix. He dyed whatever white fur he had to yellow. His eyes are a cross between a brown and a green.

"Yeah I know," said the falcon. The falcon is known as Steeve Sunderland. His feathers are a dark grey with a little bit of white mixed in and he has dark blue eyes.

James sipped his coffee dry then got up to dispose of the cup.

Roxy walked into the cafeteria for her breakfast. She is a beautiful vixen with a light blue fur and white streaks. Her eyes are a bright sapphire blue. Roxy is a descendant of the Cerinian race that supposedly disappeared a long time ago.

After she ate her breakfast she got up and went to dispose of the trash. Just as she's turning away she bumps into a black vulpine with red streaks. She immediately felt fear overcome her because he looked intimidating.

"I- I'm sorry," she said quickly and nervously. She was always kept to herself and normally didn't talk to anyone but the people in her groups.

"It's OK. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," the vulpine replied. He knew that she was a little scared due to his looks. "The name's James by the way," he said.

"R- Roxy," she replied still being a little nervous.

"Hey calm down. I don't bite."

"I'm just nervous about next week, that's all." She lied because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Hey we're all nervous. Especially me. I…didn't do that well on the bombers and transports but I got a really high score on fighters."

"What's your last name?" she asked trying not to look at him out of fear.

"McCloud."

She instantly looked into his green and sapphire eyes. "You're a McCloud?"

James nodded then gave the famous McCloud family salute. "James McCloud II. Named after-"

"Your grandfather, James McCloud."

"Yeah."

"Well I should get going. Still have a few things left for me to do."

"Same here. I'll be seeing you Roxy."

"You too, James."

She walked out of the cafeteria and put her back to the wall. She put her paws across her chest.

"Thank god he doesn't know I'm a Cerinian…at least not yet," she whispered to herself. She pulled herself together and walked back into the room she uses.

She unzipped her uniform just to above her breasts and she grasped a Cerinian necklace given to her by her mother. It supposedly does some kind of supernatural power when it is worn but she doesn't know what exactly.

She quickly zipped herself back up when she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw two girls walk by the room, not even knowing her presence. She exhaled out of relief. 'Quit being so jumpy, Roxy,' she thought to herself. She sat in her cot and continued reading a historical book about the Lylat Wars.

**(Corneria City)**

The old vulpine yawned as he trudged his way into the kitchen for his morning coffee. "Morning, Fox," said a blue vixen. She sat at a table in the kitchen, ready to go to work.

"Morning, Krys," replied Fox.

"One more week," Krystal stated.

"Hmm?"

"The twins' graduation? Did you forget?"

"I just woke up leave me alone!"

Krystal couldn't help but chuckle a little. Fox went for a second cup and sat across from Krystal.

"First Marcus. Now the twins," Fox finally said.

"Time flies. Seems like just yesterday when the twins were born."

"Yeah. Which one do you think will take up the Legacy?"

"Hard to say. You took the team because of your father. Marcus took it up because he believed it to be a noble cause, just like your father."

"Which I don't blame him for."

"Hmm…so how's that G- Diffuser unit coming along?"

"Almost there. Gotta get a few parts from Slip then it should be as good as new."

"It's a shame the Great Fox was destroyed."

"Again," Fox stated, "Even R.O.B. went up with it this time."

"Yeah. Slip was devastated."

"Well he built the damn robot."

"Well I think his son will come up with something."

"Yeah and Mark will be there to help him."

**(Star Fox HQ)**

The alarm blazed and everyone was at their stations observing the situation. "What's going on up there?!" yelled a dark blue vulpine.

"They're taking a beating!" replied a young female rabbit.

"Marcus we should end this!" demanded an orange toad.

Marcus sat in his seat thinking it through. "Alright Chase. I'll end it. Anne, patch me through," Marcus McCloud eventually said. He closed his sapphire eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Aye, Sir," she replied. Her fingers danced around the console in front of her to establish a connection. "We're through," she reported after a minute. A microphone appeared on Marcus' arm rest. He lifted it up and said into it, "End simulation."

The alarms stopped and the blue vulpine stood up, showing his full 6'1" height. Marcus, the new leader of the new Star Fox team, walked calmly to the simulator. The door opened and a lynx, hawk, and a raccoon walked out. They saluted and Marcus returned the salute.

"What happened in there?" he asked sternly

"Sir, we-" the hawk began to say.

"No excuses. You weren't working as a team. As far as I could tell I didn't hear any communication going on. So basically you were all flying blind in there. Go back to the barracks and try again tomorrow."

"Sir!" The three saluted and he returned the salute. The three trainees went to the barracks. Marcus sighed and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a shot glass from the cabinet and a whiskey bottle from the fridge. He poured himself a shot and downed it.

"Rookies…they're a nice bunch. I got high hopes for them," said Chase grabbing himself a shot glass.

"So do I but I can't go soft on them," Marcus replied filling Chase's glass then his own.

"Can't be too hard on them either. They'll figure it out eventually." Chase downed his glass and Marcus did the same.

"True. Still working on that bot?"

"Yep. Still making the legs and making sure they work then I'll begin on the torso."

"Your father will be proud."

"Yeah. Ever since R.O.B. went up with the Great Fox he hasn't picked up a wrench all that much. Hopefully this will spark the mechanic in him once more."

"Well let's get back to work." Chase nodded then they both downed their shot and Marcus placed the bottle back in the fridge. The two walked back to the Command Center.

"Anne, establish a connection with the General."

"You got it, sir."

**(Cornerian Military Base)**

The old hare finished his paperwork and was sitting in his chair, ready to relax. Suddenly his buzzer went off. "General Peppy, sir? Star Fox is on the line," came his secretary's voice. This brought a smile to his face. He pressed another button and said, "Peppy here. How's it hangin with the new trainees?"

_"Ah they're learning. How's the paper work?" _replied Marcus.

"I swear someone gives me work just to piss me off…and it works." Both of them laughed. _"So is there any work for us at the moment?"_ Marcus asked.

"As of right now there is nothing. Things have been quiet since you took over, Mark."

_"What can we say? We take up after the ones who raised us."_

"Now that I can't argue with. So how is my granddaughter?"

_"Hello I'm right here, grandpa," _came Anne's voice.

"Of course. How else would you all be able to contact me so easily," Peppy said with a grin.

_"Ha ha…"_ Marcus said sarcastically.

"Well I got to go work on my speech for the graduates next week. Talk to you guys later." He cut the transmission then said to himself, "Then the twins will be able to join the military and do us proud."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox**

Chapter 2

[June 2, 2673]

1400 Hours

_**Corneria Flight Academy**_

"Watch your six!" Linus yelled. James did a quick turn-around and fired a shot right the skull of a hologram. He primed a grenade after coming up to a corner. He tossed it around the corner. The explosion went off and the sounds of damaged holograms were heard. The group of four ran to the end of the trail, firing at attacking holograms.

"3 minutes 39.54 seconds. Close but you didn't beat your high score," came a voice through the speakers.

"Thanks Archer," James said taking a seat to remove the heavy gear. A hologram of a hawk wearing sniper gear appeared in front of James. Archer is the A.I. of the academy. They changed back into their uniforms and proceeded out of the obstacle course area.

"I hope you'll try again at least one more time before your graduation," Archer said, following James out.

"I don't think I'll have the chance to. Sorry Archer," James replied.

"It's alright. I'm sure someone of your skill will come by."

"I doubt it. See you later. I'm gonna take a walk around the perimeter." James left the building and proceeded down the trail. It was a nice but hot day. He figured he'll walk around for ten minutes them walk back inside. 'Rather not get cooked out here,' he thought to himself. He began walking the trail around the property. A sudden mental pain hit him, hard. It was a mental cry for help nearby. He ran in the direction the scream came from. Around the corner of one of the buildings he saw a group of 4 guys surrounding someone. Without even thinking he charged into the group and knocked out one of the guys. "Looky here. A McCloud interfering with us. Know your place," said one of them as he threw a punch at James. James immediately side-stepped and used his momentum to throw him to the ground. Another tried to kick James. He wound up jumping and brought his elbow down to the other's knee, bending it the wrong way. The fourth pulled a knife as James stood up. "Do you really want to go this way?" James asked, not even looking at the one with the knife.

He charged at James and tried to jab it into James's heart. James grabbed the hand with the knife and put it into the leg of the attacker. He fell screaming in pain. All four men laid on the ground unconscious. James went over to the person they were attacking. "Roxxanne?"

Before any more words were spoken, Roxxanne jumped up and wrapped her arm around James. He hesitated before returning the embrace. What may have seemed like forever it was only ten seconds before the embrace was broken. "I-I'm sorry," Roxxanne said nervously.

"No no it's ok. Just not as surprising as something else."

"What's that?"

"You- you're a Cerinian."

"Wha- how did you know this?"

"Let's just say your mental screams for help hurt my head a little." James rubbed his head after saying this.

'Wow. I'll have to be more careful next time.'

"It still won't help any unless you put up some mental wall." Roxxanne collapsed to her knees. James helped her stand up. "Come on. To the infirmary we go."

1530 Hours

_**Outside the Infirmary**_

James sat in the chair outside the infirmary, waiting for the injury report. The door opened and James stood up. Roxxanne walked out of the infirmary. "How are you doing?" James asked.

"Just a few bruises and exhausted. I just need to rest a little. Why are you helping me anyway?"

"I was raised to help the needy."

Suddenly the intercom came to life. "James McCloud to the Dean's Office... Immediately."

"Oh boy. I'm in trouble," James said looking at the nearby speaker.

"Well go. I just need rest. I'll be fine."

James nodded as he ran towards the office. 'Just think of me when you need s

'James. Who is that?'

"Oh shit." James knew exactly who that was.

_**Dean's Office**_

James braced himself as he stepped into the office. He felt his heart sink once he saw who sat in the chairs in front of him. "James has been caught by cameras fighting four different students. He was protecting someone but he could've killed one of them. Some restraint is necessary," the Dean was saying to Fox and Krystal.

"So who were you protecting?" Fox asked, without looking up at James.

"Roxxanne Evans," James replied without looking at anyone. Krystal stirred in her seat a little. "I see nothing wrong, sir. The one that I wounded badly did pull a knife on me."

"So not only was he protecting someone he was defending himself. We're done," Fox said standing up. He grabbed James around the neck before he could even turn around and dragged him out to the hallway.

"Ah! Get the hell off of me!" James was yelling. Fox let go of the black and red vulpine.

"So tell me what was going through your mind when you went to protect her," Fox stated.

"Don't let her get pummeled just because it's someone I don't know."

"Good. But when you're out in the field of service- orders triumph everything else."

James sighed. "Right. Got it."

Krystal walked out of the office and spotted Roxxanne. She quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her over. "Roxxanne?" she asked.

"Yes?" Roxxanne replied a little nervously.

"I'm Krystal. Your mother is Sophita Evans. Correct?"

"Umm…yes."

"Last time I saw you, you were only a child."

"Oh? Well I don't really get out much."

"You should before you're shipped out. I gotta go before those two bet on a race."

"Ok. See you later."

Krystal left Roxxanne and went over to Fox. She managed to get to them before they made a bet. Roxxanne walked over and gave James a quick peck on the cheek after Fox and Krystal left.

"I should go," Roxxanne said after a few seconds.

"Same here."

"I'll be seeing you later?"

"Most likely, Roxy."

"Roxy?"

"Nickname. Get used to it."

The two went their separate ways.

Roxxanne finished washing her paws after using the bathroom. She wished that she had her Cerinian sword with her so that she wouldn't have to rely on others for help. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'I gotta toughen up. Can't let others save me too much. Then I'll seem weak,' she thought to herself.

"Yes. Rely on yourself. You don't need anyone," came an indistinct but clear voice. Roxxanne looked around at where the voice could've come from. "Who's there?" No one answered her. She shrugged it off and left the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[June 3, 2673]

0530 Hours

_**Star Fox HQ**_

"We got ourselves a mission," Marcus said walking into the meeting room.

"It's been a while. So what is it?" Chase asked.

"Anne. Explain." Marcus sat in his seat and Anne stood up. She pressed a few buttons on the table and a hologram of the Lylat System came into view. "This is an escort mission. A Rank A escort so don't screw this up. We have to escort our client from here to Titania." She pressed another few buttons revealing a path from Corneria to Titania. "We have to stay with them the whole time and we need to bring them back." The hologram zoomed in on a small location on Titania. "That's the drop zone and the AO. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Who's the client? Can't be just a standard scientist just to go to Titania," Chase stated, standing up.

"Hello everybody!"

"Grandpa Beltino! Should've known it was you."

"Yes I'm your client for this mission. I have strict orders from the General to retrieve a device in an abandoned lab on Titania. We are not to leave until I've successfully retrieved it."

"Right. I'll take the rookies to the surface and we'll guard Beltino while he works. Chase and Anne- you two stay in the air to make sure we don't get attacked." Everyone saluted him and he returned the salute. "Gear up people!"

0600 Hours

The team awaited Marcus at the drop-ship. The ship is only a sixteenth of the size of the Great Fox but has enough room inside to store one Arwing, the Landmaster, the pilot, and a few crewmen (the team and 3 extra personnel). Marcus walked into the drop-ship with his C.Q.B. armor on and the helmet tucked under his arm. His blaster rifle was strapped to his back. "Everyone set?" he asked while starting up the drop-ship. The team, including Beltino, gave him either a nod or thumbs up.

The drop-ship rocked as it exited the atmosphere. Marcus shut off the engines once it hit a good speed. The ride was a smooth one with no interferences. Marcus stood up and turned towards everyone. "Alright. I'll bring down Scott Santiago (the lynx) to the surface. Once we've made sure the AO is clear I want Mike Parker (the raccoon) and Victor Reaver (the hawk) to bring down Beltino. Anne. Chase. You two stay in orbit. If any trouble appears then I want Anne to take off and defend the area while Chase uses the drop-ship's weapons systems. Got it?" The team nodded. It was a long ride from Corneria to Titania.

0720 Hours

_**Titania's Airspace**_

The drop-ship hovered at the maximum altitude for an air-drop. "Alright guys let's get it going," Marcus said, pressing the button to open the back of the drop-ship open. Wind and sand flew into the drop-ship. Santiago walked up next to Marcus. "All set, sir." Marcus nodded and help up three fingers. He counted down then the two ran off the edge and flew down to the surface. The drop-ship pulled away to prevent interference with the drop.

As the two came closer to the ground the suits activated a thruster to slow the fall. The impact caused Marcus to go down to one knee and Santiago rolled down a nearby dune. Marcus couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up," Santiago said picking himself up. "Chase when you get the chance you need to improve these thrusters. They're not quite powerful enough yet," Marcus commanded through the internal communications device.

Santiago used the scope on his sniper rifle to exam the entire area. "Anything?"

"Nothing in sight, sir. Just sand, sand, and more sand," Santiago replied putting the sniper rifle away.

"Alright well let's make a double check and form a perimeter."

"On it." The two split up and scanned the area and formed a perimeter.

"Reaver. Parker. Get Beltino ready. Tell Chase to descend in about 5."

"Yes, sir," came Reaver's voice.

0750 Hours

"Alright guys bring him down," Marcus commanded. The drop-ship drifted down to the location that Marcus had marked for them. The back door opened and Parker and Reaver both stepped out, both wearing Mark IV armor. Parker carried his standard semi-automatic blaster rifle that was able to switch to fully auto or burst fire. Reaver carried the shotgun and a blaster magnum Beltino followed them out later. "Hey Mark. Good thing our suits have a cooling system. We'd be cooked right now wearing these things," Scott stated. Marcus laughed for he knew it was true. Scott looked through his scope at something in a the distance.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"It's nothing. Just a small dust tornado. Doesn't seem lethal or anything."

"O.K. Just keep an eye out."

"You got it."

Beltino walked outten feet from the drop-off after the drop-ship flew off. He pulled out a device and pressed a few buttons. The ground opened up, revealing stairs that leads down into darkness. "Anything in there that we should be concerned about?" Marcus asked.

"Oh no. This wasn't a bio-lab. It's a test lab for environmental problems," Beltino replied.

"So what exactly are you retrieving?" Victor asked.

"A device that was used to purify small amounts of water. They were trying to make a larger scale one ever since the Lylat Wars."

"Because Zonness was used as a toxic waste dump for the Venomians," Mike stated, "So the Cornerian scientists are trying to purify the planet again?"

"Exactly," Beltino replied.

"Alright. Parker and Reaver. You two stay up here and keep an eye out for anything. Santiago, you're with me," Marcus commanded. They nodded and secured the perimeter as best as they could. Beltino, Marcus, and Santiago descended the stairs. Beltino turned on a flashlight on his P.D.A. that illuminated a good portion of the room they descended into. The room was filled with machinery that was abandoned after the Lylat Wars.

Beltino approached an old machine that had some lights on. "I'm surprised there's still some power in here." He turned on the machine and began searching for the device they needed.

"Boss. We got hostiles everywhere," came Reaver's voice.

"Alright. Santiago is on his way now," Marcus replied. Victor nodded and ran back up the stairs.

"Go help the team," Beltino said.

"What about you?"

"There's nothing dangerous in here. I'll be fine." Marcus only nodded then ran up the stairs. Marcus had to duck to avoid plasma fire. He went prone and crawled his way over to Scott, who was in the middle of reloading.

"Sir, there's a shit-load out there," he yelled over the gunfire.

"No shit! Where's Reaver and Santiago?" Marcus yelled back.

"Twenty yards east. They're trying to thin them out from another position." Both Marcus and Scott stood up and pulled the trigger to their weapons. Each had results of Venomians dropping. They both ran forward to the next cover to keep the hostiles back. "Anne! We could use some air support right about now!" Marcus yelled.

"We got our own troubles up here!" Anne replied.

_**Titania's Orbit**_

"Watch out!" Chase yelled, pressing the fire button on the drop-ship's weapons system. A ball of plasma shot from the craft and impacted a small group of hostiles. Anne did a loop to get behind the hostiles that were chasing her and they went up in flames as Anne shot them. Bogeys were all over the air space they were in, along with a Venomian Carrier.

"Anne we should target the carrier. It will demoralize them and they'll leave us alone," Chase suggested.

"Hopefully your idea works," Anne replied.

"When have my plans failed?"

"They tend to a lot. Remember the mission at Area 6?"

"That was one time! How was I suppose to know that the Venomian Battleship was gonna crash into the Great Fox?"

"Whatever. Let's just take these guys out." Anne flew the Arwing over to the engines of the hostile cruiser. Chase flew the drop-ship to the bridge to make sure the hostiles don't focus on Anne. He fired a plasma bolt at the bridge, which deflected off the shields and dissipated. "Got you!" he said. He knew they would put the shielding up to the front of the carrier. Anne took the chance to unleash a Smart Bomb into the engines.

"Woops…"

"What is it?" Chase asked, pulling the drop-ship away from the carrier.

"The Smart Bomb missed its mark."

"And?"

"And went straight to the reactor core. We might want to escape…now." Chase put the drop-ship into full throttle away from the carrier. Anne pull full power to the engines of her Arwing along with Chase. The carrier imploded then exploded. It sent an EMP wave that hit Anne and Chase. "AH DAMN IT!" Chase yelled. He restarted the power to the drop-ship. It came back on. Anne's Arwing rebooted itself.

_**Titania's Surface- Combat Zone**_

"Mark the carrier is down!" Anne stated.

"Hurry up down here! We're bout to be overrun!"

"There's too much up here to leave alone. We'll head down ASAP.

"Ah damn!" He dove after receiving a few shots. His shields were depleted and he needed to take cover. "Keep fighting team! We'll make it out of here!"

"This is a total shit field!" Scott yelled.

"Tell me about it!" Victor replied.

"We need assistance!" Mike stated.

"Looks like someone needs my help!" came a cocky voice with a Baltimore accent.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Where were you five minutes ago?!" Marcus yelled.

"Is that any way to treat your flight instructor?"

An Arwing, more specifically the Sky Claw, flew upside down over the combat zone. The Sky Claw turned and fired into the Venomian build up. Dust flew into the air as the plasma impacted. "Thanks Falco. We needed that!" Victor stated.

"At least someone appreciates my help!" Falco joked.

"Thanks Falco!" Marcus stated.

"That's better. Now let's clean up this mess!" The fighting continued for another half-hour before Beltino called Marcus.

"I'm ready to head out," he told Marcus.

"Chase! Stop what you're doing and bring the drop-ship to these coordinates!" Marcus commanded.

"On my way now!"

"Hold them off until Chase gets here!"

They fought and fought. The Venomians continued to appear out of no where. They began running low on ammunition. The drop-ship appeared, firing into the build-up. The team and Beltino loaded onto the drop-ship and it flew away. The door closed as they ascended.

"That was a close one," Scott said, sitting down and removing his helmet.

"You guys rest. I'll take control, Chase," Marcus said. Chase got up and went into the cargo bay with everyone else. Marcus contacted Falco. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Head back to MacBeth. Katt is waiting for me," he said.

"Alright. See you later," Marcus replied.

"See ya, Marky." The Sky Claw turned and headed to MacBeth. Marcus growled slightly. He hated being called Marky by anyone, especially Falco, just like how Fox hated being called "Foxy" by Falco or "Pup" by Wolf. Anne docked her Arwing into the drop-ship. She decided to stay in and sleep the rest of the way home. Marcus closed up the cockpit and started a private transmission.

"Hello?" came a female voice. It was Jannette O'Donnell, only daughter of Wolf O'Donnell, and the current leader of Star Fox II's allied team- Star Wolf II.

"Hey," Marcus replied.

"Oh hey, Mark. How are you?"

"Well we just finished a mission and I'm still alive so that's something," Mark joked. Jannette laughed on the other end.

"I just walked through the door and I'm a bit tired. But I'll stay up with you."

"I'm on my way back to Corneria."

"How's the team?"

"Fine. The rookies aren't quite there yet but they are getting better."

"That's good. What's the mission this time?"

"Another escort…Rank A escort."

"Rank A? Who was the PC? (Precious Cargo for any who don't know)

"Beltino Toad."

"Had to be highly important if they sent him."

"He had to retreave a water purifying device they were working on during the Lylat Wars."

"I'm sure there's more behind it that even the General doesn't know."

"Maybe. But I'm sure it's nothing."

"Remember the Aparoid Wars?"

"Yeah I remember them…" Marcus trailed off. Seventeen years before the Aparoid Wars a major catastrophe happened. A solo aparoid ayttacked and nearly decimated an entire Cornerian fleet. The government kept it a secret until the battle with Andrew Oikanny over Fortuna.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. The entire chapter is a big flashback, or what ever you want to call it. I apologize if any of the dialog is wrong. It's been a while since I played the game. R&R please. I would like to know how I'm doing,

Chapter 4

[26 Years Prior to Current Time]

**1230 Hours**

_**Fortuna's Orbit**_

Fighters and bombers from both the Cornerian fleet and the Venomian fleet were everywhere, along with Cornerian and Venomian carriers, cruisers, destroyers, and battleships. Debris from both sides are scattered everywhere. Lasers and missiles were traded between the two fleets. The Cornerian Fleet was battling the remaining Venomian insurgents that followed Andross and are currently led by Andrew Oikanny, Andross's nephew.

"Remnants of Andross's butchers. You've kept us busy, but now you're end is at hand!" yelled the Commanding Officer of the Cornerian Fleet.

"No quarter! Show these dogs we mean business!" they heard Andrew yelling. More ships were firing and taking hits. Fifty Cornerian fighters formed up

"Battle Formation V! Break through the center!" yelled the Commander, determined to end the Venomians. The ships sped as fast as they possibly could into the heart of the fleet, taking out a few carriers with them.

"Think you're tough eh? Well in that case it's secret weapon time! Stealth Squadron- OPEN FIRE!" Oikanny commanded. A ton of ships decloaked and fired missiles at the attacking Cornerian fighters. The remaining fighters retreated and a few missiles hit the Cornerian flag ship.

"Stinking ape! We've underestimated the strength of your reserves!" the Commander stated.

"Sir, I don't think we can take much more," an officer said.

"We have to retreat," another officer stated.

"Sir! A transport gate opened up in the next sector!"

"Who opened an unauthorized gate?!" the Commander yelled. A ship came out of the gate that didn't look like any of the Cornerian capital ships. "Great Fox? Sir! It's the Star Fox team!" The Great Fox boosted towards the conflict. On the bridge awaited the team- Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare (no longer flying at this point), and Krystal.

"Star Fox. Ready for duty!" Fox stated to the Commander.

"Thank God you showed up. We'd be done without you," the Commander replied feeling more confident.

"Ah leave these losers to the pros! We'll beat 'em in no time!" Slippy said.

"Alright team. Head for your Arwings and prepare to launch," Peppy told them. The team headed to the elevator which brought them to the hangar. Each pilot got into their own Arwings and began the start-up procedure. All the engines came to life. "Be careful out there. Oikanny is no pushover," Peppy said through their communications systems.

"LIFT LOCK- RELEASED!" came R.O.B.'s monotone voice. The locks holding the Arwings in place released and retracted to give the Arwings space.

"Launch all ships!" Peppy commanded. All four Arwings launched out of the hangar and opened their wings. The team headed into the fray.

**1245 Hours**

All four ships took off in their own directions. "Alright team! Push through and avoid the Armada's fire!" Fox commanded.

"Here we go!" Slippy yelled, boosting too far ahead.

"Slippy you've already got one on your tail!" Krystal stated.

"Uh oh…I'm in trouble," Slippy noticed. Fox aimed and fired at the hostiles behind Slippy as he passed by.

"Thanks Fox," Slippy said.

"Slippy you gotta be more careful next time!" Falco said as he took down his 21st hostile. They kept dodging hostile fire and returning fire until they reached a point where the Venomian fleet splits. "Alright. Falco, Slippy- you go left. Fox, Krystal- you take the right," Peppy commanded. They split up and went to their commanded destinations.

"Alright! Hit them hard and don't hold back!" Krystal said. Fox began firing at a Venomian Battleship. It eventually was destroyed and fell apart. Krystal took out hostiles that were following Fox. "Thanks for the assist!" Fox stated.

"Thank me later. We've got a monkey to catch," Krystal replied. Fox nodded.

Later, after many hostile fighters and capital ships, the team regrouped. They boosted towards Oikanny's flag ship ahead of them. "Detecting something up ahead. It's a cloaked, no two…no four cloaked ships! They're arming their weapons and targeting us!" Slippy stated. Four Venomian stealth ships decloaked and fired their missiles. The team swerved around as many missiles as possible.

"Any one hit?" Fox asked.

"My shields took a good amount but I'll manage," Falco replied. Krystal and Slippy came unscathed. They continued their course towards Oikanny.

"Star Fox is headed our way!" a Venomian reported.

"Star Fox eh? Work them over!" Oikanny commanded. More hostile fighters came out of nearby carriers, attacking Star Fox. Fox fired a bomb right into the center of the squadron. The bomb detonated, destroying the fighters and a good portion of the nearby carriers.

"What is he, some kind of demon? Bah! I'll handle him!" Oikanny turned his flag ship around and headed to Fortuna.

"After him! Don't let him escape!" Peppy yelled.

"Entering the planet's atmosphere. Adjusting G-Diffuser output," Fox stated.

**1300 Hours**

"Be careful team. You never know what a cornered beast might do," Peppy advised.

"Worrying a bit much, aren't you gramps?" Falco replied. Peppy just sighed from his end. "Let's fly it in low," Fox commanded. Everyone lowered their Arwings more towards the surface. "Alright spread out and search for Oikanny! He's not getting away this time!" The team split up but stayed close due to the jungle environment of the planet. Hostiles appeared from the sky and others came out of the water. There were even anti-air vehicles on the ground.

"Where's this ape hiding?" Fox asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Krystal yelling.

"Fox! Falco's in trouble!" Falco flew by and three hostiles were following behind, shooting at him.

"Can't shake 'em! Fox get rid of them!" Falco yelled.

"Hold on buddy I'll save ya!" Fox stated. He boosted in Falco's direction and charged his laser from the Arwing. The lock-on indicator beeped and he released the blast. It trailed its target and impacted, sending all three hostiles to the ground.

"Looks like I owe you," Falco stated. As they progressed, more hostiles appeared and were shot down. They came out of the jungle and flew over a large trench. A railway was spotted in the distance.

"AN ENEMY BASE HAS BEEN DETECED STRAIGHT AHEAD," came R.O.B.'s voice.

"That's where Oikanny will be hiding," Peppy stated.

"Alright team! Let's go take him out!" Fox commanded. The team boosted ahead towards the base. A large portion of the rock wall near them opened up and missiles flew out of the wall. Falco flew down and fired a Smart Bomb into the wall, decimating it completely.

"That makes us even!" he exclaimed as he flew away.

"Whatever you say, Falco," Fox replied.

A bridge was spotted after the wall. A ton of ground vehicles rolled out and began firing at the team. Fox took aim and fired another Smart Bomb at the bridge supports. The bridge collapsed into the trench below, taking the ground vehicles with them. "I'd hate to be them right now," Slippy stated.

"Hey, at least the job is done," Fox replied.

"Look out! They're waiting for us!" Krystal yelled.

Fox turned his head to see a metal door opening up. Hundreds of Venomian fighters boosted out towards the team. "Spread out! We're too easy of a target!" Fox commanded. The team split up into their own directions. They rolled and swerved as best as they can to avoid the enemy's fire. They somehow managed to get the hostiles into one group and they surrounded them. "Our turn!" Fox stated.

The team opened fire upon the hostiles. A majority of their shots made their marks on the hostiles. They all fell to the ground below in flames. They continued on their path. More hostiles appeared and the team (except Fox) spread out. Fox flew straight through the center taking out as many as they could. The number of hostiles eventually dropped. Another metal door appeared in view, with about fifty ground anti-air mechsuits on the ground. They all aimed at Fox. "Oh shit…" he managed to say before they fired. He swerved as best as he could. Some missiles missed, others ran into each other, and other hit the Arwing. "Could use some help here!" he yelled.

"Here I come!" Slippy said as he flew in and dropped an EMP bomb in the center of the mechs. All the mechs and nearby missiles failed and stopped moving.

"Thanks Slip."

"No problem." The doors opened and Oikanny's flag ship flew by.

"There he is!" Krystal pointed out.

"Nowhere to run Oikanny!" Fox stated sternly.

"Persistent little pests aren't you?" Oikanny replied.

The team regrouped as Oikanny turned his ship around. "Just give yourself up already!" Falco commanded. Oikanny's ship began transforming. "Ignorant ape. What are you up to?" Fox asked.

"I must put an end to our relationship. DIE!" he yelled. His ship had transformed into a metallic form of Andross. "Are you joking? Don't make me laugh!" Fox said. He knew how to handle this.

Fox boosted forward and engaged Oikanny. Oikanny did a taunt with the large metal hand. "What is this some kind of Andross wanna-be?" Falco joked.

"Y-you watch your mouth!" Oikanny replied. Fox fired a charged shot into one of the hands. The blast caused the hand to explode and fail. The other hand nearly hit Fox. Falco flew down to distract Oikanny and Oikanny took the bait. Fox took the opportunity to fire a Smart Bomb at Oikanny. It impacted and caused the other hand to fail completely. The whole ship sparked and smoked.

"Give up already!" Falco commanded.

"You fools! You haven't won yet! I'm about to start a new reign of power! Kneel before the great power of your emperor- Andrew Oikanny!" Just as Oikanny finished his little speech, as laser came from above and pierced through the hull of Oikanny's ship. It then crashed and burned. "Uncle Andross!" they heard Oikanny screaming.

"What? Reinforcements?" Fox asked, confused.

"Fox, look!" Falco said. Fox looked up and a metallic oversized bug flew down and opened its wings.

"APAROID! APAROID! APAROID!" came R.O.B.'s voice.

"Aparoid?" Fox had no clue what it was along with the rest of the team with him. It fired a seemingly deadly laser that barely missed Krystal, who screamed out of terror.

"Let's take this thing out!" Fox commanded. The team engaged the 'aparoid' while Fox wondered why Peppy hasn't mentioned anything.

As they fought, random shots from the Arwings impacted the creature's wings, making them dissipate. After the wings were gone the creature was still flying. "What?" Falco asked, astonished.

"It's not over yet! Look!" Peppy stated. The creature shot a laser into the ground below causing magma rocks to launch into the air and fall towards the team. The creature opened its mouth revealing a pink orb.

"That's its weak spot!" Krystal yelled, obviously sensing its weakness.

"Alright! Aim for that spot!" Fox commanded. The team aimed for the spot while avoiding the creature's missiles and lasers. The orb eventually ruptured and the creature fell to the ground. A device fell from the orb. "Fox! Grab that Core Memory!" Peppy commanded.

"Really? Uh…okay then…" Fox landed his Arwing and stepped out to retrieve the core memory.

"Uh…Fox?" he heard Falco through his earpiece.

"F-Fox!" Slippy screamed. Fox looked up. Thousands of those same creatures were flying down to the surface.

"Get that thing and get out of there!" Peppy commanded. Fox grabbed the core memory and ran to his Arwing. He and the team left as quickly as possible, not wanting to face the angry horde.


End file.
